


Dangers of Being A Hero

by Spunny



Category: Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Predicament Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunny/pseuds/Spunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight for Justice sometimes goes astray...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangers of Being A Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FightTheThorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/gifts).



> Why is there not a Flay/Vayne relationship tag? Gotta start providing my own stuff, LOL.

Flay couldn't believe this had happened.

Here he was, bound! Tied up like some common student being bullied by his classmates. Had he any control over his hands, he would hit himself for his carelessness! Or maybe he'd just get Vayne to spar with him. Pushing the silver-haired student to his limits always made Flay proud...also it was pretty fun watching Vayne get frustrated.

But no greatness was achieved without effort!

Rambling aside, the self-appointed Defender of Justice had been bound in an abandoned classroom, tied up by two guys while a third one directed them.

Flay had been following the students after hearing rumors about a fight club being held within the ruins of the abandoned school house. Luckily, it wasn't too hard to get information for someone like Flay. Everyone was all too stunned by his dazzling greatness to withhold any information...at least, they were once they had been beaten black and blue. Point is, Flay found out who the culprits behind this club was.

After that, it was just a simple matter of tracking them down. He had tracked their every movement, going so far as to skip those unimportant classes and sadly leaving his workshop to their own affairs, just to catch them in the act. It paid off though when he caught them moving through the campus grounds late at night, heading towards the gates leading out of school grounds. He tailed them the entire way to the abandoned school building, not once letting them catch a glimpse of him.

They entered the ruined building, weapons drawn, and easily dispatched every monster they came across. Flay had noticed them glancing at walls on occasion and closer investigation revealed the walls had been painted with a type of liquid that glowed dimly in the moonlight. It was crafty; they had been well positioned, hidden behind boxes or the occasional pipe in case someone was attempting to track them down. Unless you were actively looking for it, it was easy to miss the signs.

Crafty, but nowhere near clever enough to get by the amazing Flay!

He followed them for the greater portion of the hallways that had yet to collapse under their own weight until they came upon the classroom that no doubt housed their fight club meetings. For all the care they took to hide the arrows, Flay found them rather stupid to paint the words "RIGHT HERE" in big, boxy letters with an arrow pointing underneath it. Chumps.

He waited a moment before he charged in, expecting to meet the group that had been meeting there in the middle of the night, all-too ready to take them head on. But when he got in there, all he saw were the three students he had been tailing, one sitting on a wooden crate and the other two standing beside him. More surprising than the near-empty room was how they all had their weapons pointed at him, like they were expecting him.

The leader, a brown-haired, green-eyed delinquent Flay recognized as a senior-student, smirked.

"Get him."

The other two charged at Flay.

It should have been an easy fight, Flay should've have the two students on the floor in a minute...or rather, he would have were it not for the obscene amount of cure potions they had brought with them. Even if they couldn't heal every scratch and scrape, the cure jars were good enough to keep them going back in over and over. Compared with the, uh...lack of cure jars Flay had brought, they had the advantage.

So it was inevitable, despite how hard he fought, the red-haired hero found himself defeated in the battle.

He had barely fallen to the ground before they began binding him. His arms were yanked behind his back, and he felt the rough, coarse texture of rope pulled around his arms, restricting them. At the same time, he found someone else tying up his legs, rope around his ankles, looped around each one individually and knotted in the space between.

"Ouch! Not so rough!" Flay protested as he was forced onto his knees, feeling them tug at the rope restricting his arms just a bit more...

It was a hogtie. They tied the lengths of rope between his arms and ankles together. Of all the disrespectful-!

He glared up at the students surrounding him, opening his mouth to threaten them, but was interrupted. Before a single syllable was even uttered, he felt the student standing behind him slip something into his mouth, something that restricted his tongue...a gag! A bit gag no less! A large rubber piece that was fit between his teeth with the straps tightened behind his head, which the delinquent behind him was eager to do.

This sucked.

He growled behind it, biting down hard into the rubber (and denying how good this kinda felt..) and spat out all sorts of threats, filling them with intimidation from his glares and muffled words....or at least, he thought he was. Reality was that all of his muffled yelling and attempts at talking only made a trail of drool slide down the side of his face. But it was the thought that mattered!

The students surrounding him all laughed as his attempts.

They surrounded him, the two lackeys on the edge of his vision while the main one stood in front of him, staring down at him with a wicked grin."I gotta say, I'm quite disappointed." The leader said, voice every bit as cocky as one could imagine a powerful villains would be. "From all the rumors I heard about you, I had assumed 'Flay the Great' would've put up a bit more of a fight.”

Flay yelled at him, cursing him behind the gag, and pulling at the rope binding his hands; ignoring the way they bit into his wrists and the saliva that trailed down his chin. The brown-haired, green-eyed leader watched him for a moment, either contemplating or admiring. Either was likely. Finally, he leaned down towards Flay, and the red-haired student flinched as he felt the hand touch his face, feeling the thumb and the tip of a nail gently run along his lower lip, tracing the edge of it until it came upon the bit gag.

"All bark and no bite, huh? Maybe we should've gotten a muzzle for a mutt like you."

The entire time he stared into Flay's eyes, cocky and victorious. Flay met the look with his fierce glare.

"Don't worry. We know just how to take care of meddlers like you. First, we'll-"

"Let him go!"

Everyone, including Flay, were surprised, and all turned in time to see Vayne in the doorway of the abandoned classroom. He had an unusual look, one of pure anger in his eyes, different from the curious and, one could almost say, shy look he usually wore. His blade was at the ready, growing out from the metal sheath that was attached to his arm, too large and too long for someone his size. It would've looked ridiculous, the pretty boy of the group coming in to save the day like this was some damn, cheap story.

But, the way he pointed his weapon at the three delinquents, the way moonlight shined off of the perfectly sharpened edges, and the fierce, determined glare he had, just made it intimidating. It was almost unsettling to see the usually friendly guy, someone who was pulled back and forth between his workshop partners, have such a determined look in his eyes. It was unwavering. He looked more like an executioner than a student.

Flay was close enough to see the leader's legs shake, even if only for a second. His eyes traveled up to the leader's face, seeing the edge of that cocky smirk, and knew the truth; this guy was afraid of Vayne. He took a few steps forward, towards the silver-haired side-kick, each one confident, but subtle signs, the speed (or lack of speed) of the steps, the way he kept one arm near his weapon, the way his fingers flexed...he was acting brave, but the guy was scared out of his mind.

"Heh, you want him so badly?" Flay heard him ask, voice filled false confidence. The other two were close behind, similarly afraid, but drawn to their leader's act. All three drew their weapons, but it was only the leader's arm not shaking from fear, but Flay could see how stiff it was. "Why don't you come get him?"

Vayne charged forward.

He moved fast, faster than anyone could have expected. It took the leader off-guard, stumbling backwards as Vayne rose into the air, weapon pointed towards the three delinquents. The gang leader let out a startled gasp, hastily raising his own weapon to block Vayne's. Vayne's weapon didn't hit him; the silver-haired youth instead fell to the floor, blade extended, and plunged the metal into the stone with ease.

The ground began to shake.

"What the-?!" The leader cried out, before launching backwards into his two companions, knocking them down. It was a mere split second before towers of sharpened blades shot out towards him and his friends, striking right where he once stood.

The brown-haired green-eyed leader's confidence drained quickly. He turned to look at Flay, seemed to think better of chancing whatever plan he had, and took off for the door, leaving behind his partners. Both of the lackeys quickly jumped up and followed, pleading for their leader to wait up while also yelling threats at Flay and the best side-kick ever Vayne.

Despite his position, Flay was excited. He struggled in his bindings, congratulating Vayne on a job well done, praising him for what a good side-kick he was. As soon as Vayne freed him, he could resume his task and chase those three down. He was eager and excited; with a side-kick like Vayne, there was nothing that the two couldn't accomplish.

\---

Vayne glanced at Flay, at the red-head's excited and eager face, before he looked back at the door. He watched it for a moment or two, on guard in case the students came back, listening for any telltale sounds of danger (though it was hard with Flay's yelling and bouncing around). When he was sure they wouldn't be back, he relaxed. The weapon disappeared from his arm as he turned towards his boyfriend-slash-'leader.'

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked as he walked over to that eager yet frustrated face. No doubt he was still entertaining ideas of chasing those delinquents down, even after what just happened.

He already had the Wings of Icarus in hand, channeling its power and preparing to return to the school. "I guess I can't trust you not to chase them, so...guess I gotta keep you bound till morning."

Flay paused, staring up at Vayne with wide eyes, as if his brain was trying to comprehend the words Vayne spoke. Then, there was a loud and angry "Mmm?!" from Flay as a green glow surrounded the two, transporting them away from the abandoned school house.


End file.
